The Contract
by silverserpent08
Summary: What comes of a drunken night? 1x5.. Yaoi One shot, Complete


Well, here is my first entry on this account. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review!

Now on with the fic!

* * *

The Contract

* * *

Cool air swept across his bare torso, the blanket was tangled around his lower body. The sun was breaking through the blinds falling over the man who was beginning to stir. Deep blue eyes blinked open and stared up at the ceiling of the plain white room.

Heero moved slightly and looked over to the indent in the bed where a body should be laying. A warm, muscular, passionate body that was beyond explosive and addicting. Last night was superb, but the person he had cared about for so long had left without a trace.

Heero looked to his night stand where his laptop sat open from the night before. There was a text document on it labeled 'Contract'. So maybe not without a trace. A small smile came to his face as he read over the document.

---

I will not blame Wufei if he pukes on me or my stuff as his drunken state is entirely my fault.

Signed,

Heero Yuy

11:42 pm

Wufei confirms this.

-

Heero relaxed slowly back into the bed, smirk still lightly dancing on his lips. Oh, did he ever remember last night.

The invite to the party at the bar to celebrate Lady Une's birthday. He had managed to get Wufei to go. As well as to drink. And dance a little. Wufei was damn good at dancing even if he didn't want people to know. Even if he insisted he wasn't good himself. He was damn good and got several rounds of free drinks sent from random people at the bar.

Then it was eventually time to go home. Wufei was relatively drunk and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Heero was drunk himself and insisted that Wufei would spend the night considering the fact that he lived clear across town and was in no condition to get home by himself. Then once at the house, they crawled into Heero's bed.

After a few minutes Wufei was attempting to get out of bed with Heero continuously holding him down. Wufei was protesting that he refused to sleep there because he had never drunk so much alcohol in his life and felt that he was going to puke. So Heero wrote the contract and Wufei subsided. Heero got up to get water for Wufei to drink and came back, stating to Wufei "So it's decided you will be staying here tonight". Moving his face an inch apart from Heero's he stated simply, "If you insist."

Heero did not recall how it began, just remembered the holding, stroking and caressing to draw out every moan from Wufei's soft lip. The dark skin against the white sheets was alluring and several times Heero remembered its taste and sensitivity to every change in tempo. Black hair fanned out across the pillow, sensual voice screaming towards the ceiling as he pounded into the flexible warm frame, groaning as he felt himself coming so close. The memories kept flashing through his mind.

Heero sighed and sat up on the side of his bed, leaning back on his elbows. Wufei must have woken up with his five year Preventer partner next to him and thought it a huge mistake.

Getting up Heero pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist. Going towards his kitchen he started the coffee pot. While watching the coffee slowly drip to the bottom he realized something about last night.

He could not remember Wufei's kiss. Not one. All those days of him staring at Wufei discreetly in the office and he could not remember if he had done what he wanted to and kissed Wufei. Heero rubbed his eyes and focused on remembering.

The moaning, the grinding, and sweet pulsating release. Wufei's voice mixing with his echoing off the ceiling, sweat glistening on bodies, chests heaving…yet not one kiss.

A click from behind had Heero alert and staring at the door, reaching for the top cabinet where he kept a gun… and Wufei stepped through the door carrying a plastic bag and keys.

His hair was down and he looked relaxed, "Hey I got breakfast from the café two blocks away."

Heero crossed the distance rapidly, placed his hand behind Wufei's head and pulled him in for a long drawn out kiss. Their tongues played against each other and Heero felt the bump of a plastic bag on his rear as Wufei's hands wrapped around his waist.

When the kiss ended Heero leaned back slightly to view Wufei with one of his eyebrows arched, "Well good morning Heero."

"I thought you had left."

"What and break the contract?" Heero tilted his head to the side slightly, "You didn't scroll down did you? I added something when we were both drunk and you were getting me water last night."

Heero moved swiftly back to the laptop and scrolled down to the bottom of the page.

--

In the morning I must tell Heero how I feel about him in return for allowing me to throw up on him if I have too.

Signed,

Wufei Chang

--

Heero returned to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Wufei's waist, while he was pouring coffee, "Nice contract huh?"

Heero kissed Wufei again. It was exhilarating and passionate.

Yet underneath it was sweet.

* * *

End

* * *

Anyways, I hope you liked it! Review please!

Ciao,

Silverserpent


End file.
